Esto no Acabara
by Maleny Kuran
Summary: Aviso! Importante!
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la autora Stephenie Meyer y solo han sido para hacer esto:

El fic….espero que les guste, se aceptan criticas.

Capitulo 1: Desde hace unos años……

……_.La Preparatoria_- Pensó una chica mientras bajaba de su coche, un audi color negro, era de estatura media, pálida como una hoja de papel, de cabello corto, bueno, hasta unos 5 cm. Debajo de los hombros, le caían los cabellos y los tenia finamente acomodados entre sí, de cabello café y ojos color marrón, era bonita, traía el rostro sereno, aparentaba 17 años, vestía con una blusa de manga roja, que estaba tapada por un suéter negro, unos pantalones que le quedaban bien de color negro y unos tenis que relucían de blancos, traía una pequeña mochila color negra. Vio el instituto, era grande y con un pequeño bosque rodeándolo. Se le hizo familiar….

_Edward…..Edward….Alice….._-Pensó La chica y vio como una chica que vestía de rosa y su cabello recogido en cola de caballo se dirija a ella. _Una del Comité…se parece a Jess_- pensó la chica, lo primero en desagrado y lo segundo soñolienta. Recordando a su amiga perdida de hace unos años. Vio como la chica sonreía y se puso enfrente de ella.

-hola! Me llamo Tania Moral-dijo la Chica sonriendo- bienvenida al instituto HillDow eres la estudiante nueva ¿no? Eres…-

-Disculpa pero no tengo tiempo-dijo la Chica pálida y se puso a caminar dejando a la chica enojada- Humanos…-dijo y sonrió apagadamente. Miro alrededor seria, los chicos la miraban, ella se acordó de cómo la miraban cuando estuvo con él, con _Edw… _

-Hola-dijo un chico que se puso enfrente de ella, era más alto, de cabello negro igual sus ojos sonreía y sus ojos brillaban- me Llamo Mateo y…-toco el timbre- me toca Trigonometría y a ti?- le pregunto sonriente.

_Alice…_

_._- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Isabella Cross-dijo ella. –pero…dime Bella, no me gusta Isabella.

–Bella Cross?-dijo Mateo sonriendo.-Es tu nombre?

-si-dijo ella. _Bueno es Swan…pero no te puedo decir que Cross es un apellido que ni sabía que existía y…ha! Se supone que estoy muerta en Forks ¿sabes? Soy un Vampira _

-que bien-el chico sonrió- ¡hay que celebrar!-Dijo el alegre.- sabes? Debes de conocer a Marie, es mi mejor amiga se caerán bien ¡espero que nos llevemos muy bien!- grito con una voz muy alegre y Bella sonrió. 

_Este Chico se parece a Alice….me pregunto…por donde estarán…_

-Bueno-dijo Bella- vamos a clases- dijo y empezaron a caminar.

-Oye…Eres nueva... ¿De dónde eres?-pregunto él y ella lo miro.- okey, no me digas-dijo él.

-está bien…vengo del estado de Washington, de un pequeño… ¿Pueblo?-dijo ella y se rio, el chico la oyó y se quedo pasmado, se oía como si se tocara el arpa, unos tonos melodiosas- bueno…me fui de ahí-dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-Gomen-dijo él y ella lo volteo a ver- ¡es japonés!...me gusta el anime.

-bien-dijo ella y llegaron a su salón.

Todo el instituto estaba al pendiente de la nueva estudiante, se turnaban para hablar con ella, pero ella solo le hacía caso a Mateo y a Marie, una simpática Chica que le recordaba un poco a Angélica Weber, en carácter, Marie era de la misma altura que Bella y era pelirroja, de ojos negros grandes, el cabello hasta la cintura. Toco el timbre para el almuerzo y fueron a la cafetería, la cafetería de ahí era como todas y a Bella le trajo recuerdos.

-Yo les pido el almuerzo-dijo Mateo cuando llegaron- cojan una mesa-les dijo y rápido se formo, Bella y Marie vieron una mesa y rápido se sentaron.

-Bueno Isa ¿Qué te parece el instituto?-le pregunto Marie mirándola. Ella le decía así, no le gustaba….prefirió Isa y Bella le dejo

-Bien…-dijo Bella- Gracias Marie.

-no hay de que-le dijo sonriendo. Y se sintió una ventisca de viento, que dio a 5 olores que ella conocía muy bien, miro aterrada a la puerta que se abrió y vio las mismas personas que había visto hace 8 años antes.

-Edward….-murmuro muy bajito que hasta ella casi ni se oyó. Se tapo con su suéter.

-¿Isa?-le pregunto Marie- ¿tienes frio?.

-si, si, si-susurró ella y se levanto- Marie…me siento mal y…iré a la enfermería, no te preocupes, eso si me aprendí-dijo y salió rápido de ahí y se dirigió al estacionamiento

_Porque?..... ¿Casualidad?....no, no me dijeron…además…Alice…ella lo vería…_

-debo…irme de aquí-susurro ella y sintió unas pisadas combinadas con un olor muy familiar. Ella separo en seco.

–hola?...disculpa pero se te cayeron estas llaves-susurro una voz en tono enojado- ten a la próxima fíjate en donde las traes…¿Qué? No las quieres-dijo él y ella se metió la mano al bolsillo y lo noto vacio- ten tus llaves- dijo y se las lanzo, ella levanto la mano y cayeron delicadamente ahí- bueno si me disculpas- dijo y empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

-Gracias- susurro ella mientras dejaba como el escudo seguía a Edward Cullen.

_Las llaves…-Pensó _

Escucho una risita de Edward, de la cual, sabia ella muy bien, ningún humano podría haber oído aquel tono, Pero un Vampiro si, ella ya deseo haberse muerto, pues, encontrar a su Ex Marido…Vampiro…No es algo muy…suspirando, abrió su coche. Y más si aun lo amaba

-¿Por cierto…Como te llamas?-Pregunto dándose la vuelta, antes de entrar a la cafetería.

-Me…Me llamo Isabella Cross-dijo ella distraídamente mientras trataba de guardar su bolso, Noto que Edward se quedaba un poco tieso- Soy…Vengo de Europa-dijo mientras avanzaba a la puerta del conductor de su coche.

-¿Bella?-

-¿Disculpa? Es…Bueno Marie me dice Iza…-dije en alto- No se ve que eres de los tipos agradables y normales.

-¿A qué te refieres….?-

-La verdad-dije mientras en mi interior sonreía, Edward no me reconoció como Vampiro…Los ojos, me está viendo, oh…ya me reconoció.

-¿De qué Clan eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto mientras en un segundo los Cullens estaban atrás de él.

La hermosa Rosalie.

El grande y fortachón de Emmett

La pequeña y a la moda Alice.

El serio de Jasper

Edward….

-No me reconocen-dije viéndolos, pero me detuve al ver la cara de Alice sorprendida- ¿Por qué no les dices Alice?

-No puedo…-susurro ella- Esta no eres tú, a cómo te estás comportando.

-Dile….¡Dile a Edward que soy Bella!-grite mientras vi como los rostros de los Cullens se ponían en un gesto de sorpresa, especialmente la de Rosalie, vi la Edward estaba sorprendido y aliviado…se empezó a acercar con un paso humano- Aléjate Cullen- Gruñí susurrando.

-¿Cullen?-pregunto sorprendió y…- ¿Bella…Cariño..

-No me digas Bella ni "Cariño"-dije- tu y yo no somos nada.

Prov. Edward:

Bells, mi Bella, mi querida amada….

-No me digas Bella ni "Cariño"-dijo- tu y yo no somos nada.

ME quede en Shock, Bella….haciendo esto?

-Esta bien-conteste- Isabella…

-si?-pregunto mientras me veía cautelosa, estaba ahí, hermosa, como desde hace ocho años, antes de irse…Antes de abandonarnos a mi y a Renesme, nuestra hija de ocho años.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-pregunto Frio Emmett- ¡Contesta sanguijuela!´- lo vimos Alice y yo.

_¿Qué paso hermano? Ya no son esposos_- Pensaba El.

_Edward_- Llamo Alice mientras compartía su visión conmigo

_-Era una niña muy hermosa de unos 8 años, de cabello color bronce, cuya piel pálida de siempre estaba color normal, sonreía sus mejillas estaban rojas por el latido del corazón, sus ojos color chocolate mostraban brillo…Traía un hermoso vestido Rosa, comprado recientemente e iba corriendo a recibir a una pareja que estaba sentada abrazándose en un sofá_

_La pareja era:_

_Bella y yo_

_Pero…Tenían algo entre los brazos…una manta…la visión se acerco._

_Era un niño igual que Renesme _

-Dios mi-susurro Alice- Bella…

-¿?-

-Perdón Isabella-se corrigió Alice pero Bella negaba con la cabeza- ¿Paso algo?

-Tu dime Bella-dijo ella mientras Alice le sonreía…-¿A ti que te pasa?-me pregunto y ladee la cabeza.

Esa visión…me daba esperanza…esperanza de volver con Bella, Renesme y volver a formar esa familia…¿Tendríamos un niño? ¿Cómo? Era nuestro hijo….? Pero al ver a Bella y ami…Abrazados…

-Lo siento-dije en un tono cortes- Perdona…¿No deseas ver a Renesme?-le pregunte y vi como sonreía al piso con ternura.

-Claro es mi hija-susurro y levanto la vista- Vamos y les contare sobre mi pasado de hace ocho años.

Espero que les guste…ya andaba de quererlo hacer, saluds!


	2. Chapter 2: Pasado

Capítulo dos: Pasado

Prov. Bella:

Edward…lo mire, pero estaba quieto, me miraba muy serio. Lo siento mucho si le hice daño por lo de hace tiempo, pero estoy arrepentida y por mucho que quiera cambiar el pasado no se puede…Sentí como Jasper trataba de nivelar las emociones que habían sueltas por el motivo de la situación, déjenme adivinar…

Emmett: Shock

Rosalie: Rabia….siempre supe que en mi embarazo me ayudo solo para tener a mi bebe.

Jasper: Tranquilo.

Edward: Sorprendido.

Alice: Shock.

-Vamos con Renesme, Carlisle y Esme...Emmett, tu y Rosalie encárguense de las faltas-dijo Edward en un tono neutral, mientras me miraba- Alice, Jasper…encárguense del carro de…Isabella…

-¿Cómo?-pregunte seria- ¿Cómo que se encarguen de mi auto?

-Tu iras conmigo para ir a la casa Cullen, Cross-dijo Edward un poco frio, pero…- ¿No vienes?.

-Claro, Claro-respondí y Emmett y Rosalía, JUNTO CON Alice y Jasper se fueron, solo me quede con Edward….

A solas…

Con Edward

-Vamos-dijo serio dirigiéndose a un flamante Volvo…

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran, a Edward le gustaba mucho su Volvo, como a mi Auto me gustaba.

-¿Vamos?-repitió educadamente y en ese momento paso una brisa de aire que hizo mover su cabello color bronce, mire al cielo, estaba muy nublado, me recordaba a Forks, todo verde…-Isabella?-pregunto y en un segundo estaba abierta la puerta del copiloto, me aguante una sonrisa, fui caminado despacio, mientras notaba alrededor, los arboles que se movían suavemente de un color un poco fuerte verde, los arbustos también, el suelo estaba de un suave gris, con las marcas de las llantas.

-Listo-susurre cuando llegue a la puerta del coche, mire el interior, era exactamente como lo recordaba, solo que note algo un poco distinto.

-Sube-pidió en un tono bajo y subí, en un segundo cerró la puerta y en otro ya estaba del otro lado, sentado, serio, miraba enfrente y entonces volteo a atrás- ¿Supongo que…?

-¿Qué?-pregunte ansiosa de oír su voz de nuevo. Me miro divertido.

-¿Supongo que puedo pregunta por qué te fuiste?- Pregunto y mientras decía se iba perdiendo mas su voz hasta quedar en un pequeño murmuro. Me sentí terriblemente culpable en un segundo, pero rápido, empuje eso a un cajón.

- hasta llegar con Carlisle-dije terca antes de que pudiera rebatir eso, no quería decir…porque…eso me haría sentir as culpa-¿Cómo ha estado Renesme?-pregunte viéndolo, el veía hacia la carretera.

-Mira…en la Guantera- dijo y la abrí, venia papeles, fotos, muchas cosas, pero la que estaba más accesible era una- la que más se ve- dijo al ver mi rostro confuso y agarre la fotografía , Veré a mi hija por una fotografía- oh…-dijo dejando la frase al aire para sonreírme- la ves por ti misma.

-¿A qué te…?-mire a las ventanas y vi a que se refería, llegamos, Edward había conducido rápido haciendo que el viaje fuera a segundos- Siempre rápido-murmure y de repente ya estaba afuera abriéndome la puerta.

-Gracias-murmuro cortes y Salí, vi la casa, era grande, color blanca, tenía una hermosa terraza, el porche era amplio, tenía unos árboles grandes, parecía de esas casas de cuentos donde vive la princesa, donde puede ser, Blanca nieves sale. La entrada, aunque tenía porche tenía unos pequeños escalones, seis

Hermosa casa- susurre admirándola por completo y note las presencias que quería ver, pero también otra que yo creía no volvería a oler- ¿Jake?

-El perro no se quiso alejar – escupió molesto gruñendo, cerré los ojos y oí la risa de Renesme con la de Jake- pero tiene competencia con Nahuel y un humano llamado Jathniel, que por cierto, es muy bueno para Nessie.

-No me han reconocido Verdad?-pregunte asimilando lo que decía- ¿No? Nessie…-

-Traes puesto…tu anillo-dijo viendo mi mano, conseguí un anillo que ocultaba mi presencia vampírica y solo demostraba el olor humano, el Anillo estaba bañado en plata, con un pequeño rubí como piedra, con pequeños diamantes incrustados- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Se rumoraba…los antiguos contaban sobre estos anillos…capases de ocultar la presencia..Para poder atacar o acercarte a otros clanes sin que seas notado-susurro viéndome y luego a la casa- Jake se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia…Me pregunto si…-siguió rumoreando para si mismo

-Disculpa-dije y el me miro, parecía exasperado- Quiero ver a Renesme

-Vamos, vamos-dijo e iba a tomar mi mano pero la retire y miro al suelo, se quedo haci un segundo y me vio, vi como su rostro se ponía serio, pero en sus ojos había un dejo de tristeza- Edward- dije.

-Lo lamento-dijo y empezó a caminar, subió las escaleras, eran de madera hermosamente talladas, muy buenas, me gustaron subí a paso lento, llego a la puerta y me pare atrás de el- Esme y Carlisle ya saben de tu llegada, Alice les hablo, están entusiastas de verte.

-Okey-dije y abrió la puerta, dio vistazo a una pareja que estaba tan solo a unos cinco o cuatro pasos de a puerta, eran Esme y Carlisle, Esme vestía con un hermoso vestido caqui, y Carlisle vestía con unos vaqueros sencillos y una playera de cuadros.

-¡Bella!-exclamo Esme mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente- ¡Bella ha pasado mucho tiempo!-exclamo feliz. Respire su aroma, su aroma de cariño maternal. Le había extrañado.-

-Claro-respondí mientras me separaba y Carlisle me abrazo- Carlisle hola

-Bella-dijo y negué.

-Isabella, abandone Bella-dije mientras supe como El y se sorprendía y Esme también- Odio que me digan así.

-Lo siento Isabella-dijo Carlisle amablemente pero un poco consternado- Bueno ¿Quieres ver a Renesme?- pregunto y asentí- mira, Jacob esta con ella afuera en el patio, Edward por favor lleva a Isa..

-No gracias, dígame donde esta-pregunte rápido, no quería estar a asolas con Edward, lo mire pero su rostro no decía nada.- ¿Dónde?

-Al final del pasillo Isabella-dijo Esme- Pasa.

-Gracias-dije mientras pasaba y seguía el pasillo, la casa era hermosa también por dentro, las paredes eran de un suave y hermoso Caqui, las mesas, los muebles, todo estaba muy bien acomodado y elegido, me quede quita al comienzo de la puerta cuando llegue, que fue rápido ya que andaba distraída viendo todo, la puerta era de vidrio cristalizado.

-Nessie tu padre trajo alguien-susurro Jake con su misma voz un poco ronca que me trajo recuerdos – Nessie…- abrí la puerta mientras suspiraba entonces repare en las dos personas que estaban en un lindo hermoso patio. Avance un paso

Una niñas de cabello color bronce, su cabello rizado y largo, era alta, aparentaba tener…diez años….justo los que tenia…su piel pálida estaba adornada con una hermosa blusa Negra con encaje blanco y una falda larga negra, el cabello lo tenía largo, sus ojos eran de un color café chocolate, su rostro era perfecto, la niña me miraba incrédula y mire al ¿Hombre? Que estaba a su lado, parecía una bestia, ¿Quién más? Jake,

-¿Bella?-pregunto Jake y como siempre negué con la cabeza- ¿No'

-Isabella E s Isabella Jake no es Bella-dije mientras veía maravillada como mi hija había cambiado- ¿Nessie?

-¿Mama?-pregunto la Niña sonriendo e intento ir conmigo pero Jake la detuvo -¡Jake quiero ir con Mama!

-¿Por qué hueles como humana?-pregunto él y apenas iba a protestar y decirle la verdad cuando reconocí a Carlisle que estaba en la puerta- ¿Carlisle?

-ahorita te explico ven deja a Nessie con Isabella- dijo Carlisle y Jake lo miro enfadado- Jake- reprendió suavemente y Jake se rio.

-Está Bien doc. – Dijo y me miro- Be…Isabella-dijo riendo para lo ultimo- ¿De verdad…o prefieres Izzy? .

-Oh…Cállate Jake-dije y se rio, sonreí- ya…Vete con Carlisle-dije y asintió con la cabeza- bye Jake…

-Pero…Izzy…-suplico riendo.

-Creo que es hora de sacar al perro a pasear…-canturree y Jake me miro bromista enojado- anda Jake…te darán croquetas..

-La comida me agrada…-dijo riendo- Cuídala Izzy.-le dedico una mirada a Nessie- adiós…-se fue con Carlisle y cerraron la puerta…una brisa de aire llego y nos dio a ella y ami, los olores que nos rodeaban, mire a Mi hija.

-¡Nessie!-dije alegre y ella sonrió radiante.

-¡Mama!- dijo y me abrazo- mama te extrañe mucho-dijo y la vi, era hermosa.

-Nessie…-canturree y se aparto- ¿Paso algo? –pregunte asustada de haber hecho algo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-me pregunto en tono enojado, me acerque pero ella se hizo rápido para atrás-¿Porque nos abandonaste a mí y papa, papa ha estado muy triste!-me grito echándome en la cara y me quede quieta. Renesme…._¿Porque…bueno…es la verdad pero… _-No sabes…La abuela se ha hecho pasar como mi madre…Papa como uno de los hijos de su mejor amiga…T extrañe mucho mama…-susurro y empezaron a salirle lagrimas, pero rápido se las quito- no sabes…

-No me hables de ello jovencita-la regañe, me miro enojada y sorprendida. - ¿Cómo que tú no sabes?..Tú no sabes…cada noche pensaba en ti y en tu padre…no me vengas con que no se cómo se siente no tener a alguien o a los que amas cerca…-dije y sentía como la garganta se me cerraba. Vi como todo se empezó a distorsionar...me agarre de una fuente que había a mi lado y vi a Nessie preocupada, entre el dilema de ir o no. Pero sentía que resbalaba de la fuente- Nessie…yo…quita…el..Anillo-susurre y sentí como me desvanecía a pesar de ser Vampiro.

-¡Mama!-grito aproximándose a mi, pero sentí como unas manos me agarraban, no eran las manos delicadas de una niña de diez años, eran las manos de un hombre preocupado. Lo recuerdo antes de perder la conciencia, esas manos eran las mismas que las de Edward.

Edward…

PROV. EDWARD:

¿Qué le paso? La deje rápido en el sofá mientras Carlisle la checaba.

-¿Carlisle?- pregunte desesperado. ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? Nessie le quito el anillo y la palidez que estaba agarrando bella se le quito pronto…Pero estaba más fría de lo normal.

- Nessie, Isabella estará mejor-dijo Jake mientras consolaba a Renesme que estaba casi igual que yo, ella podía contar con la persona que quería..Pero la que yo amo está ahí, acostada en ese sofá inconsciente- Alice?

-No te preocupes Chucho-dijo Rose gruñendo- Alice?

-Va a despertar en…10…9...8...7...6...5…4…3…2...1 ¡Hola Bella-dijo Alice bien alto y vimos como Bella abría los ojos, se le veía Mareada y Carlisle se la acerco, ella lo rechazo amablemente mientras se sentaba bien el sofá - ¿Bella?

-Estoy bien…-susurro un poco débil- es por….¡Ahhhh…Maldito Anillo-gruño suavemente. – me las pagara Mitzi.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Jasper frio.

-Ella es una amiga…Vampiro de Italia-dijo en un murmullo muy bajo, estaba temblando.

-¿Isabella?-pregunto Carlisle preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

-Me dijeron solo que causaría un poco de malestar….Me lo advirtió…pero fui tan tonta…-murmuro para si ante nuestras caras atónitas

_Hermano…tu mujer ya está loca- _Pensó Emmett

_¿Papa que le pasa a Mama?-_ pensó Nessie muy preocupada.

-_Edward….-_ Jake.

-¿Me creen loca?-pregunto ella divertida de nuestras caras- Les diré algo…Alice ya sabía ¿Verdad?- la miramos todos.

-Creí…Creí que eran mentiras- susurro ella.

-Les diré…Estuve…pero solo fueron ¿1 años?...si…-susurro- me la pase un año con Tanya…me recibió muy amable…después…viví un tiempo con …pase…unos cuatro años y pase tres, bueno paso tres con Mitzi y Orez- dijo Pensativa…- Orez es Vampiro, su "Edad" es de dieciocho años y el de Mitzi unos diecisiete. Nos alimentamos de Animales…Mitzi no soporta la sangre humana, Orez un poco, el tiene cincuenta años y ella igual.-dijo viéndonos.- ah…y también esta Cris, es muy buena onda…tiene 200 años.

-Pasaste con Tanya?- Pregunto Carlisle- no nos dijo-. Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Me prometieron que no dirían-dijo ella.

- y con quien pastes cuatro años?-pregunta Jasper cauteloso.

-con…-su voz se volvió un susurro y miraba al suelo. ¿Qué paso?- Fui…a Italia…fui con los Vulturi- Cuando dijo eso, el aire se volvió tenso..¿Bella con los Vulturi? ¿Qué paso con Aro?, ella nos miro y supe: se sentía culpable.

-Aro te manda saludos Carlisle-dijo ella sin ninguna emoción y Emmett se puso en posición de ataque.

_¡EMMETT!_

-¿Entonces por eso viniste?-pregunto enojado- ¿Qué orden traes hermanita?

-…- Bella lo miro enojada y le saco la lengua, el rio- ninguna solamente paso unos años con ellos, -dijo decidida y sin miedo- vivo con Orez, Mitzi y Cris

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto Esme.

-En el apartamento…o casa…vaya…En casa-dijo ella tratando de recordar vaya ironía.- ¿Quieren ir?

-si!- dijo Emmett- tengo que saber las nuevas vergüenzas de mi hermanita

-¡Emmett- regaño Rose divertida.

-mmm…-dijo y saco un teléfono del bolsillo, un celular…marco un número y espero- ¿Bueno? Hola Mitzi…estoy bien ¿Qué ha pasado?...- decía- Oye…este voy para allá, sí, yo se que se supone que debo estar ahí…Y que hay de ti? E? …Mira voy a llevar a…Si, son como nosotros, no te preocupes Mit…si, ya los conozco desde hace años, ok, nos vemos allá, adiós –dijo y colgó, nos miro sonriendo- Bueno, pues vamos? Les contare con más detalle pero…Miren, ellos, no saben nada de ustedes- dijo- no saben nada.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Jasper.

-miren…yo nunca les hable de mi pasaron y me aceptaron así…-dijo Mirando a Carlisle- ¿Entonces?

-Bella…-dijo Jake - ¿Te llevaras a Nessie-dijo y Nessie hizo un puchero.

-Quiero ir-dijo ella sonriendo ¿Si puedo?

-Claro-dije mecánicamente- B…Isabella por favor llévanos-dije y ella me miro directamente, sus ojos…- ¿De qué es tu dieta?

-Oh-parpadeo confundida y sonrió- Animales

-¡Mama! ¿Cuál es tu favorito?-pregunto Renesme mientras la veía ansiosa- el mío es el oso

-el mío es el ocelote-dijo Bella sonriendo y se levanto con cuidado- vamos? –dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, ella quedaba perfectamente ahí, en la casa, con nosotros, pero ella hizo su vida, lejos de Nessie y nosotros. No se puede hacer nada, absolutamente nada.- ¿

-Si…Nessie-dijo Alice mientras revoloteaba a lado de Bella- Nessie ira contigo…y Ed. ¿Verdad Ed.?-dijo Alice viéndome aplaudiendo y mire a Bella, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, Estaba seria.

_Vamos Edward! Quiero conocer a mi sobrino! _– pensó Alice

-Vale-dije mientras iba hacia ellas y Nessie me miraba feliz. Bella incluso me sonrió- Bueno…nos vemos-dije y ellos asintieron y salimos los tres lentamente mientras Alice esperaba para cerrar la puerta.

_Suerte-_ pensaron todos cuando ya no nos veían.

-Nessie…ve por el carro-dije y ella me sonrió y se fue, mire a Bella y me miraba asustada y enojada.

-¿¡Porque dejas que saque el auto! –Dijo- tiene diez años.

-Le gustan los carros-le dije y volteo los ojos y se rio. Me le quede viendo maravillado. Ella me vio y se sonrojo.

-Veras…es igual a su padre-dijo y nos reímos, me le acerque y empezó a temblar, la mire, estábamos muy cerca, nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaban, su rostro me miraba como hace años, con esos ojos…con ese rostro, con esa persona, con esa emoción- Edward-susurro mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos con la misma fragilidad que lo hacía cuando ella era humana- Edward…por favor.

-Bella-susurre mientras me acercaba hasta que mis labios rozaban los suyos- Bella yo te quiero, a pesar de todo el tiempo- dije mientras ella al escuchar ponía su ojos al suelo- ¿No me amas?-le pregunte y rápido levanto la mirada.

-¿Cómo Crees?-pregunto y me quede quieto- Edward…tu…eres el amor de mi existencia. –dije y sonreí y la iba a besar pero volteo la cabeza- No….

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunte mientras me volteo a mirar- Bella.

-Edward…-susurro y me empujo suavemente y nos separamos.- No entiendes?

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunte y ella suspiro.

-Edward….déjame pensarlo-dijo y me miro, toco mi rostro con su mano y yo la estreche mas mientras cerraba los ojos- Por favor.

-Está bien-dije y los abrí para ver como ella me sonreía. –Tenemos todo el tiempo-dijo y sonrió cálidamente.

-Claro-dijo y en ese momento llego Nessie, escogió el Mercedes negro, a ella le gustaban ese tipo de coche.- Vamos es tiempo de que conozcas a mi nueva "Familia"


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: Encuentro Cullen y Cross.

Prov. mIo.:

Bella miraba nerviosamente a Nessie que veía en la ventana cuando salían de aquella la casa, la casa de los Cullen, estaba ella un poco nerviosa, ella amaba a Edward…Ama a Edward…pero…

-¿Con quienes vamos?-pregunto Nessie entusiasta a sus padres- ¿?

-Vamos…con unos amigos míos Nessie-dijo Bella sonriendo y miro a Edward que la miraba desde el espejo. Nessie asintió. Y me tendió la mano.- Ness?

-Quiero enseñarte lo que ha pasado-dijo Nessie y escuche una risita de Edward, Nessie y yo lo miramos.

-¿Pasa algo Edward?- pregunte y el me miro por el espejo retrovisor.

-Nada, perdona…Isabella-dijo el.- ¿Enserio no te puedo decir Bella?- me pregunto y suspire. -¿Isa?

-Dime Bella de una vez Edward-dije y sonrio, me deslumbro y batalle para concentrarme de , a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo todavia me causa un gran efecto verlo.

-Gracias.-dijo el- entonces donde es?-me pregunto y lo mire- ¿Bella donde vives?

-Vivo…ammmm- mire alrededor, ya estabanos adentro, de echo a unas cuadras, una persona normal se hubiera sorpendido, me yo, aunque me separe ocho años de el, como quiera es dificl de olvidarse de estos detalles- a unas tres cuadras, derecho, das vuelta en la esquina izquiera, en la primera casa que es color naranja…-dije mientras miraba atravez de la ventana, me asuste, encontre un nuevo olor.- No puedo creerlo!-dije y el y Nessie se pusieron alertas

-¿Bella?-pregunto Edward- ¿Paso algo?

-Algo muy bueno-dije y me miro confundido- Han venido Julieta y Marcos-dije- ellos los conoci en Italia, aparentan unos 40 años, tiene 5000 en realidad.-dije y el se tranquilizo. –Creo que Julieta trato con Carlisle-le dije y se mostro perplejo- ella me dijo que conocio a un hombre que la hizo cambiar su dieta, se llamaba con la letra C.-dije mientras lo pensaba- eso seria bueno.

-¿El abuelo la conoce?-pregunto Ness ansiosa.

-es posible-dijo Edward y ella sonrio.

-Si-dije para sopresa de Edward que esperaba que Nessie respondira, me calle. Me costo por los Ocho años olvidarme de el, ahora lo tengo aquí, cerca a mi…casi a mi lado, tanto que me ahogaba en los recuerdos, de la Isla Esme, de la boda, de mis recuerdos humanos, sus besos, su sonrisa….Lo queria todavia locamente, pero tenia que controlarme, eso me lo decia Aro una y otra vez.

-Mama…¡Ya llegamos!-Exclamo la Niña mientras veia, capto la casa por mi esencia- Que linda casa-dijo mientras saliamos todos del coche, l casa era grande, tenia cuatro habitaciones en la planta baja, 5 en la alta y lugo la terraza.- Mama aquí vives?.

-Si-mire a Edward- vamos?...les dijistes a Carlisle ¿Verdad?-le pregunte y el asintio.

-Si…el esta impaciente por…-dijo viendo la casa- saber su historia Bella.

-Okey…-dije y cogi a Nessie de la mano y a Edward lo mire- vengan….¡Criss! ¿Orez, Mitzi!-gritaba mientras abria la puerta.- tenemos visita.

-Nosotros tambien Iza si no te distes cuenta…es Julieta y Marcos!-dijo alegre mientras salia de la nada esta Mitzi, estaba vestida con un hermoso minivestido blanco con Naranja sencillo y unos guaraches blancos, se quedo callada cuando vio a Nessie- ¿Una niña…?

-Trae…chicos!-grite mientras pasabamos y atravesavamos la habitacion beige claro, de repente se aparecieron todos- es hora de hablar.

PROV. EDWARD:

Cuando Bella hablo, se aparecieron otros vampiros y se sentaron en un sillon grande, como los que le gustarian a Esme.

-Bella…-regaño la chica que nos vio, era pelicafe, tenía el cabello a la cintura, lo tenia planchado y lo tenia amarrado con un liston rojo.- ¿Un…- mostro cara de confucion.

-Me llamo Edward…Cullen-dije y Bella me miro- ella es Renesme Carlie Cullen y es mi hija y tambien de Bella-dije y vi a las personas que estaban sentadas se srprendian y las vi; un chico rubio con el cabello largo vestia como un adolecente de 16 años, traia unos audifonos grandes, estaba otro chico uno de cabello negro, era moreno azbache, ojos ..¿Verdes?...; una pareja de edad aparente de unos 30/40/50 incluso. Parecia una familia de verdad.- Bella ¿Verdad que es cierto?.

-Si Edward, Renesme es mi hija-dijo ella y la chica pelicafe la miro- Mitzi….

-¿Bella porque no nos dijistes que tenias marido e hija?-pregunto sorprendia Mitzi- ¡¿Eres casada?

El chico rubio se levanto y me miro, tenia la mirada fria- ¿Bella?...Es tu esposo?-pregunto mirandome con el ceño fruncido

_Vaya…con razon Bella me rechazo…ya me imagino porque…._- penso el rubio y sonrei- _¿Por qué sonrie…es como…?_

_-_Si, leeo los pensamientos-dije y el rechino los dientes y enojado se volvio a sentar- y tu eres…?

_-_Criss comportate-dijo Bella seria y el suspiro- Perdonalo Edward-dijo Bella evitando mirarme.

_-_¿Cullen?-pregunto la mujer mas adulta- Eres hijo de Carlisle?...

-Si…Carlisle es..¿Lo conoce?-pregunte cortesmente. Y la mujer sonrio.

-Me llamo Julieta y el es mi esposo Marcos, conocemos a Carlisle desde hace 200 años…el nos enseño a acambia de estilo de Vida-dijo ella mientras sonriendo tocaba la mano de su esposo que me miraba seriamente.- Es maravilloso que Bella este casada con uno de los hijos de Carlisle!

-_Estaba….casada _–dijo el tal Criss con desprecio.

-Estamos-corregi ante la mirada atonita de el- no firmamos el divorcio.

-Eso es genial-dijo el moreno- soy Orez- se paro y me saludo de mano- es un gusto-dijo cortesmente sonriendo.

-Si!-dijo Nessie olfateando hacia fuera, hacia la puerta- llegaron mis abuelos y mis tios…!

-Vamos, pequeña-dijo Orez yendo con ella- Con permiso-dijo y desaparecieron de nuestras vistas.

-Renesme?-me pregunto Julieta mientras se paraba y se alistaba el vestido- se llama Renesme?

-Nessie-Dijo Bella sonriendo y entonces aparecieron Carlisle como los demas y Julieta salto hacia Carlisle sonriendo.

-Julieta!-dijo Carlisle sorprendido mientras la abrazaba.

-Carlisle…¿Esme?-pregunto ella mientras Esme asentia- ellos son sus familias?-pregunto ella- ¿Si?..¡No sabia que Bella estaba casada con tu hijo Carlisle…¿Nessie es tu nieta!-eclamo ella aplaudiendo.

_Esa genial…-_Pensaba Alice feliz- _me cay bien!_

-Me pregunto porque Alice-dije y ella me gruño divertida mientras Jasper me miraba divertido.

-Bueno es un sorpresa encontrarte Julieta y tambien a ustedes ¿Y los chicos?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Nos hemos encontrado y Formado la familia-dijo Marcos mientras miraba a sus hijos…tanto como nosotros somos de Carlisle, Este clan o familia es muy fuerte e unido como el Cullen.

-Diganos….¿como les ha ido?-pregunto Esme mientras todos se sentaban.

-Bien-dijo Marcos y Criss me lanzaba miradas envenenadas, Bella miraba al suelo.- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Cómo se convirtieron?-pregunto Carlisle a los chicos.

-En tal caso-dijo Mitzi mientras se alejaa – voy a prepar un poco de te-dijo mientras lentamente se iba a la concina seguida por Nessie y Alice.

-Carlisle…-susurro Marcos muy afectado mientras se acercaba un poco al lugar de Carlisle- Paso algo…muy increible y raro, una perdida para nuetra especie-dijo muy silencioso y Mitzi aparecio pronto con una bandeja con galletas y te, se sento en las escaleras mientras todos lo miraban.- de echo les comentaba que tenemos que irnos a Italia, todos…

-¿A que te refieres amigo Marcos?-pregunto Carlisle. Trate de leer mas mentes, pero estaban protegidos, mire a Bella y me sonrio, si ella estaba detras de esto, protegiendo a quienes queria, de …¿Qué?...no somos enemigos, asi que no puede….

-Ellos dejaron un…testamento querido Carlisle y si no nos damos cuenta…todo el mundo vampirico va a estar….vamos a cerrar la casa y tu tambien debes de, vendremos cada quien por sus cosas pero es tiempo de instalarse en volterra, ante s de que sea tarde, Edward, Bella, tu, Esme, Alice y yo…. Fuimos elegido.

-¿A que te refieres?-dije mientras veia con Emmett nos miraba perplejos, Jasper senti, como trataba de nivelar el flujo de emociones.

-Los vulturis….Los Vulturis estan desaparecidos.


	4. Chapter 4: Viaje a Italia

Capitulo cuatro: Viaje a Italia

Bella Prov:

Supongo...¿Vulturi? ..¿Yo?...Ir a Italia...Pienso esto mientras vamos aqui. ¿Que paso?...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Flah Back-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Vamos!-grito Alice mientras bailaba atravez de la sala- sera divertido-luego se puso seria- Hay que saber porque ellos desaparecieron ...

-Sin duda alguna...-dijo Carlisle- ¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto a Marco calmadamente.

-Si-dijo el mientras todos se miraban- Julieta y yo estamos por eso aqui, Carlisle si no vamos el mundo vampirico se arruinara, por favor, solo vamonos, vamos a correr para llegar rapido a Italia.

-¿Alice...ves algo?-pregunto Jasper mientras iba corriendo a su lado.

-Es cierto, muy cierto-dijo ella mientras se agarraba la cabeza- si no nos damos prisa...todo sera un caos, no importa como pero debemos llegar pronto-dijo ella y todos asintieron.

-Vamos!-grito Orez mientras iba a la puerta- un amigo me debe un favor...

-y que tiene?...un avion privado que es muy rapido-dijo en broma Emmett tras Rosalie le miro.

-De echo si...-dijo Orez y todos los miramos- no se crean, pero nos puede llevar, su Hermano es dueña de una linea de autobuses –dijo tranquilamente y miro a Marcos y Carlisle- Solo le hablo ya y todo listo ¿Les gusta la idea?-pregunto y todos miramos a los dos.

-En tal caso...

-vamos.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Fin Flash Back-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Okey...-susurre, me sentaron a lado de la pequeña Alice. Llevavamos horas, de avion a autobus, estabamos cerca ya...y Alice solo hablaba de Moda

-¡Bella tenemos que ir de compras tu sentido de moda ...-nego con la cabeza- no se como llamarlo! ¡Vamos a comprar ropa de Italia...Verdad que si?- pregunta viendo a Rosalie, Nessie y Esme, mira atras donde esta Mitzi- ¿Tu tambien no?

-...-me miro y se rio- claro que si...

-Mitzi!...Jejeje mira Alice...eres mi hermana...-comenze mientras pensaba en una tonta excusa para evitar esta catastrofe de modas.- Alice...,me gusta mi estilo

-Bella...no tienes...disculpa...¡Pero tu estilo es fatal!-dijo ella – por favor- hizo un puchero- ¡Vamos!¿Vamos!

-¡Si mama!-pidio Nessie y de repente quise mirar atras igual que lo demas, exepto los Cullen, note un olor un poco familiar.

-¿Jacob?-pregunte y oi un pequeño aullido en respuesta y rei, claro , no dejaria a Nessie sola.

-¿Un lobo?-pregunto Criss irritado.

-Licantropo-corrigio Edward- despalzadores de forma ¿Porque tanto enojo?

-Que te importa Cullen-escupio Criss.

-¡Chicos!-pidio Esme- por favor no peleen.

-Esta bien-dijo Edward derrotado y Esme le sonrio- ...¿Paz Cross?

-...-Mire a Criss, suspiro- esta bien Cullen.

-Gracias-susurre y Alice me vio- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Quen pasa entre tu y aquel?-me pregunto en un susurro muy bajo enojada- tu quieres a Edward!

-Alice...-

-¡Bella!-me regaño- Edward ha estado como un zombi-dijo y recorde cuando yo estuve antes a si por el- Porfavor...no eligas a aquel niño rubio idiota.

-Disculpa, el es mi amigo-dije enojada- y Edward, necesita un poco de su vieja medicina-dije y se soprendio- Alice...¡Tu vistes como Estaba...Edward...el se lo merece...-

-¿Que te hizo Edward?-me pregunto y de repente saco su lengua- dime...

-Edward me abandono-dije.

-Fue por ti bien y eso ya paso...-dijo Alice en defensa de el

-...No lo se...-dije suspirando mientras veia la ventana.

-+-+-+-+:

Bella ..¿Desde cuando es asi?...No es justo ¡Yo quiero que Ed y Bella tengan su otro hijo!...Estoy buscando el nombre del bebe,...Ya vi cuando deciden ponerle Jacob...¿Como lo he visto?...Se supone que yo no veo el destino de los meztisos...aunque ahora dire...mmm...como decirles...Bueno...la gente como mi adorada sobrina Nessie, ¡Que si le gusta la moda!, es la sobrina favorita. De hecho mi unica sobrina, pero...por ahora, Gracias a Jasper...pude descubrir que forzando mi cabeza y mente puedo ver la suerte de los medio-vampiros, pero los lobos...¡Uhrg...! no, que asco...no es por nada...pero la Loba Leah no es...no nos gusta...

Pero bueno..."Como decia la adivina Alicia", me acuerdo de esa frase, Jazz me la decia mientras nos veniamos con Carlisle y Esme, pasabamos por campamentos de Gitanos

Me duele mucho la cabeza, pero con tal de ver a Ed y Bella juntos.

Yo hago lo que sea...Con verles...Me gustaria tener una hija...He visto a mi sobrina de Bioxi...Es muy linda y me trae recuerdos. Recuerdos de su madre; mi Hermana

-Bella...-dije para que me escuchara.

-Ha pasado algo Alice?-me pregunto curiosa.

-Que pasaria si tuvieras otro hijo-Le pregunte y abrio los ojos como platos. ¡Uhg!...eso no es bueno.

-Alice...tu sabes que ya no puedo tener hijos-dijo ella en forma decidida y miro a Nessie- aparte no me he portado como una verdadera madre-dijo triste y suspiro.

-Supongo que te puedo preguntar sobre tu anillo-pregunte y se sorprendio, oi como los demas se baleanceaba hacia atras para escuchar, jejeje...luego me dicen que yo soy la chismosa.

-Bueno...lo consegui en Volterra...iba hacia un mercado y luego...vi a una mujer mayor, vestia...como monja y vendia collares y ese tipo de cosas-dijo mientras recordaba- entonces se asusto, esa mujer me reconocio como Vampiro...Pero vi a Jane...ella estaba con la mujer y me sonrio"¿Que haces pequeña Neofita Cullen?" me pregunto y me rei "Nada querida Jane, que le haces a esta..." "Humana?..."me pregunto" Es muy interesante lo que has preguntado...lastima que ella no sobreviva para contarlo" dijo y chasquio los dedos y se aparecieron miembros de la guardia y la mataron en un segundo...o eso parecio, Jane solamente le dirijio una pequeña mirada al cuerpo de la mujer ensengrentada y se rio " Jajaja mira nadamas...ten cuidado querida esto te puede pasar" se fue...fui ...me acerque hacia la mujer, que porcierto Jane le dejo una expresion asustadisa a la mujer, me acerque y le cerre los ojos entonces me iba a retirar cuando senti algo, mire mi pie, la mujer la estaba mirandome enojada pero aliviada...menciono algo en otra lengua o algo...me dio el anillo y un pequeño rosario de oro con piezas de plata...muy hermoso...me pregunto que hara...-dijo ella volviendo a la realidad.

-Bella ¿ Tienes el rosario?-le pregunto Esme que se sentaba delante de nosotras,.

-Claro-dijo y de la pequeña bolsa (era negra chiquita y muy sencilla, pero bonita) saco una cajita negra y saco un rosario, lo vi; era bonito, la cuentas grandes eran negras, la chiquitas de oro, el cristo era de plata, era hermoso!, la cuentas grandes era de diamente negro, muy raro...

-Es...es del siglo XV!- exclamo ella feliz- muy rara pieza...exquisita...Bella pontelo!-pidio a ella y suspirando se lo puso, entonces...paso algo soprendente. Bella!

-Llegamos!-grito Orez cuando paro el autobus, en ese instante, pero vio que nadie lo estaba viendo y se paro, acercandose a nosotros- ¿Que esta...-no termino la pregunta y esta quedo al aire...el vio lo que todos estabamos viendo paralizados.

Bella, Isabella Cullen...¡O Cross! No importa.

Pero ella

Tenia los ojos marron chocolates...

Su piel no era palida...tenia un poco de color...

Se oia el Latido de un corazon Humano...

Bella era Humana.

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!

Me rompi la cabeza...jeje. Gracias por los comentarios. ¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

Hasta el proximo capitulo! perdon por fallas ortograficas

Comenten bien del fic! O sus criticas


	5. Chapter 5

**Captiulo seis: Nuevos Vulturis.**

**Bellas prov:**

**Yo..podia sentir mi corazon , sentia…¿era humana?...el rosario de la anciana….**

**-¡Bella!- grito Esme con las manos al corazon.**

**Sucede algo? De repente lo note, me puse la mano en el pecho, donde se supone esta el corazon que dejo de latir hace ocho años y ¡Sorpresa! Esta volviendo a latir, no es posible, no es posible ¿Soy humana otra vez?, miro los rostros de mis dos familias y veo lo mismo, el shock , la sorpresa y me sorprendi yo, no solo por volver a ser humana si no tambien porque los recuerdos humanos seguian ahí, pero los veia con la misma claridad como si nada hubiese cambiado…**

**-Interesante-escuche a Criss decir y los mire.**

**-¿Cómo?- chille en respuesta- ¡Soy vampiro ¡! No puedo ser humana-dije y mire a Edward que me miraba en shock, se levanto.**

**-Bella quitate eso-dijo el- no sabemos que….te convierte en humana si…**

**-Wow, wow-dije y se quedo quieto- esto es divertido Edward**

**-¿Divertido? Cual es tu concepto de divertido?-me pregunto curioso y sarcastico y me rei, vi como Criss fruncia el ceño.**

**-Querido hermano, pero Bella tiene ese concepto mayor desarrollado que tu-dijo Emmett riendo y le sonrei, Emmett nunca cambia, Edward se rio, Esme les dirigio una mirada divertida.**

**-Es cierto-dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice.**

**-Esto…Bella es…**

**-¡Mama!-dijo Nessie yendo hacia mi y la abraze-¿Eres humana?**

**-Si querida-respondi y Criss se levanto y vino hacia mi, vi la mirada de Edward que le dirigia, ambos se miraban enojados. ¿Qué les sucedia?**

**-Criss…porfavor, Edward…-pedi y Criss movio la cabeza, Edward la agacho y se paro enfrente de mi sorprendido y sonriendo- ¿Sucede algo?-pregunte y sonrio, puso la mano en mi corazon, quito a Nessie y la puso, me paralize- E..Edward?**

**-Disculpa-dijo cerrando los ojos- Pero era un dulce sonido que extrañaba-sonrio y me dio esa sonrisa picara que tanto me gustaba. Los abrio- ¿Te molesta?-me pregunto con el rostro serio.**

**-No-**

**-Gracias Bella-dijo, tomo mi mano y me bajo del autobus.**

**Criss Prov:**

**Bella…¡No!**

**-Bella-la llame y me volteo a ver sonriendo.**

**-¿Si?-me pregunto.**

**-…-me aceque puede sentir las miradas de desprecio de los Cullen, pero ella era mi Bella.**

**-Bella-le dije y me vio, Joder…odiaba esto de ella su mirada me desarmaba- Bella de verdad…quitate esto!-dije y le toque el collar- como que humana?**

**-Criss-me susurro agarrandome de la mano, vi como Edward Cullen me miraba celoso. Jajajaja…que divertido pero el es Edward del que ella me ha hablado, del que me ha puesto celoso…yo le he pedido a Bella muchas veces que me de una oportunidad pero nunca cede no se que le causo el a ella para que se negara a darse una oportunidad pero eso me enoja.- Criss no es peligroso-dijo con voz dulce y se quito como quiera el rosario- ves-dijo y volvio a ponerse palida y ser Vampira.**

**-Bella mira se que es sorprendente-dije viendola- pero no sabemos que efectos pueda tener en consecuencia.-dije y ella iba a repelar.**

**-Cierto- colaboro Carlisle y ella lo miro- recuerda lo del anillo Bella.**

**-Esta bien-dijo ella y le dio el rosario a Carlisle y se dirijio y Julieta- Mira yo..**

**-Bella-dijo una mujer con su rostro de corazon, algo en su forma de hablar me recordo a mi madre- Hija no uses por favor el rosario.**

**-Esta bien Esme-dijo Bella sonriendo y bajo, todos la seguimos y vi a unos tipos…no eran humanos..Era…**

**-Jake! Nos seguistes-dijo ella y uno de los tipos fue y la abrazo- Jake cuidastes a mi hija?**

**-Claro Bella-dijo el tal Jake- es lo que quiero en este mundo-dijo y sonrei. Asi que el Perro no la amaba eso me dejaba a mi el camino mas ancho.**

**.Gracias Jake-djo ella y nos miro- vamos…¿Pero a donde?**

**-Supongo que debemos ir al antiguo castillo Vulturi-dijo Marcos acercandose mientras oimos a las personas murmurar…**_**Miralos, si!...son bellos…¿seran pareja aquellos?...mira aquellos muchachos…**_** ¿Vamos?**

**-Vamos amigos…dijo Carslile sonriendo y miro a su familia….-Miren –miro alrededor y algunos humanos se voltearon-debemos ir rapido a velocidad vampirica…jake- se dirijio al lobo- tu y la manda porfavor ocupense del coche. – miro a su clan- iremos- y luego nos miro- Iremos rapido en un descuido o algo , nos veremos ahí. **

**Dijo en el tiempo en el que se empezo a oir un camion, todos nos miramos y comprendimos que eso era lo que necesitabamos justamente para irnos, no se oia muy lejos el transporte y eso era primordial, Tratar de huir sin que los humanos vean nuestra verdadera identidad mientras que de suerte estaba nublado y no tendriamos que ponernos capuchas ni mangas largas en pleno verano de Volterra. Nos quedamos ahí esperando hasta que por fin se empezo a ver al camion y todos lo vimos como era, largo y eso ayudaba nos pusimos de acuerdo con una mirada y los chicos (los lobos) empezaron a subrise al camion y nosotros nos quedamos ahí abajo esperando. (/Perdonen la repeticion de palabras/) **

**Justo llego el momentos y cruzamos, hace mucho quea mi en lo personal no corria en la velocidad vampirica y pude seguir a los demas por su esencia ya que eran faciles de reconocer, solamente me importaba la de Bella, Mitzi y Julieta con Marcos…bueno tambien Orez ,en general a mi familia. Pero en un momento voltee y vi a una humana con el cabellos corto, estaba riendo, era de tes blanca y los ojos azules por un momento recorde a Eliza…mi..**

**-Criss!-llamo Mitzi y pare, estaba a 15 metros de distancia de los y regrese hacia ahí en un segundo- ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Nada…-dije mirandola indiferente y mire a Julieta –no creo que sea una buena idea.**

**-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Marcos.**

**-¿Por qué…no sera una trampa?-le pregunte y sentimos algo, todos la vimos- era Jane Vulturi.- ¡No que estaban desaparecidos!**

**-Solamente mi hermano y yo no …-dijo fria pero su voz tambien mostraba un sentmiento triste- pasen porfavor-dijo y nos guio atravez del castillo , yo casi no habia estado aquí en una vez, pero eso fue hace mucho, me sobresalte porque sent algo, mire mi hombro y vi una diminuta mano mire a la mujer, era como un duende**

**-¿Te pasa algo?-me pregunto y me miro entrecerrando los ojos.**

**-No-dije y vi como un rubio se ponia a su lado.**

**-Alice dejalo-dijo llamando a la pequeña Duende.**

**-Pero Jasper!-llamo Alice viendolo.**

**-Alice de por si este lugar tiene mucha tension-dijo Jasper- el lugar, los humanos, todo esta muy tensionado- me miro- mas este y Edward.**

**-Pero Bella quiere a Edward-dijo Alice mirandolo y senti una punzada de dolor, pero no cambie mi cara.**

**-Alice—djio Jasper y me vio ella se sobresalto.**

**-Perdon…¿Amas a Bella?-pregunto ella.**

**-Si-dije en un susurro sientiendo una oleada de sentimentos al buscarla con la mirada, estaba seria.- y me gustaria que me diera una oportunidad.**

**-El habla en serio-dijo Jasper y lo vi, Alice me miraba- Mira Bella es como una hermana…es mi cuñada es de la familia.**

**-Disculpen-dijo Jane viendonos, todos estaban ya lejos, enfrente de unas puertas que daban a donde estaban los antiguos- vienen**

**-…-fuimos los tres y en un segundo ya estabamos con los demas, entramos y ahí estaba Alec, su mellizo viendonos…**

**-y aquí estan…-dijo alzando las manos-los Nuevos Vulturis.**

**Prov: Bella.**

**Mire a Nessie ella nunca habia estado en este lugar..Donde me habia tocado (cuando era humana) que habia visto a Edwardser torturado y casi…asesinado por Aro, mire a Alec que miraba con un poco de interes a Nessie y ella lo miraba igual, mi hija estaba creciendo como una humana normal, del mismo modo..**

**-Hola-dijo Alec con una voz un poco seria- Carlisle hola-dijo dirijiendosa a el.**

**-Hola Alec..¿Tus maestros que les ha pasado?-pregunto un poco confundido.**

**-No se solamente un dia salieron y ya…no volvieron-dijo Alec mirando su mano- los hemos buscado, mandamos a gente y no los encuentran, Jane mi hermana encontro una carta donde los mencionan a ustedes como..**

**-Bueno- dijo Marcos- entonces que haremos Carlisle.**

**-Primero porque no sacan a los humanos-sugirio Esme mientras recordaba a las humanas.**

**-Si-dijo Carlisle- primero jane y Ale saquen a todo aquel que no sea Vampiro.**

**-mmmm-murmuro Jane en desacuerdo pero se salio, Alec se quedo ahí y Nesie se le acerco.**

**-Hey hola Me llamo Renesme- dijo ella sonriendole y vi por el Rabillo del ojo ver a Edward observando a Alec.**

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-le pregunto y ella rio.**

**-Enserio?-ella le pregunto y el asintio, en ese momento entro Jake y observaba quieto y con malos ojos a Alec- Me llamo Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan Hale mucho gusto-dijo ella y el le agarro la mano y se la beso, mire a Rose y ella les sonreia amorosamente a los dos, observe a Jake y lo vi apretar los Puños mire a mi hija, tenia los risos hasta la cintura, era alta, piel palida y sus ojos marrones, tenia dies años pero era hermosa.**

**-Alec Vuturi-dijo el sonriendole y Edward me miro y levante las cejas "Dejalos" murmure sin sonidos y Jake se aproximo hacia esos dos.**

**-Hola mi Nessie-dijo y todos gruñimos, porque era **_**su**_** nessie?, no nos gusto ese tonito ni nada que uso.**

**-Jake-dijo Nessie irritada por como le dijo pero Jake miraba enojado a Alec.**

**-Hola-dijo Alec en un tono frio y cortes y me recordo a Edward cuando le saludaba asi a Jake.**

**-Disculpa querida el haberte echo esperar-dijo Jake y se le puso enfrente a Nessie, empujando a Alec, lo mire enojada mientras los demas se callaban pero se veia a Nessie levemtente irritada.**

**-Disculpa-dijo Jane entrando y viendo con desprecio a Jake- Nesise querida ¿no estas cansadas?**

**-Si-respondio Edward- Nessie ve a descansar.**

**-Cierto papa-dijo mi hija y nos vio- este…Jane?**

**-Si-dijo ella asintiendo sonriendo-Ven Nessie te mostrare donde duermes, espero que seamos amigas-dijo Jane y ambas se sonrieron, quite mi escudo y mire a Edward **

_**Nesise se va a Enamorar de Alec-**_** pense y el me mio y asintio.**

_**Jake se va enojar…a ti nunca te cayo bien el**_**- pense y volvio a asentir **_**Charlie nunca tuvo aquellos celos paternales…me tienes que Decir lo que le ha pasado no ha crecido mucho**_**- pense y active mis escudo al terminar. **

**-Gracias-dijo Edward y Jane nos miro- esta bien.**

**-Alec les enseña sus habitaciones-dijo y se fue con Nessie, Alec miro a Jake.**

**-Aquí no se admiten perros-dijo frio y Jake lo miro enojado.**

**-Es mejor que no esten aquí Jacob se podria hacer una mala situacion, les daremos dinero y les reservaremos unos cuartos de aquí cerca-dijo Y Alice saco rapidamente un pequeño aparato (celular) y se puso a marcar como loca y hablar en italiano.**

**-Esta bien-dijo Sam mientras miraba a Jake que observaba donde Nessie desaparecio unos segundos.**

**-Nos veremos temprano Jake entre dientes.**

**-Claro-dijo Rosalie impaciente- solo quiero que dejes de acosar a mi sobrina un dia.**

**-Yo no la acoso!-respondio Jake mirandola furioso.**

**-Por favor, bueno dejame decir mejor esto: te imprimistes con mi sobrina CUANDO ERA UNA BEBE!**

**.Callate Rubia peliteñida-dijo Jake haciendo que Rose le mostrara los colmillos mientras Emmett la miraba.**

**- Calmate Lobo-dijo Orez mientras se acercaba a Jake.**

**-Tu callate!-dijo Jake cerrando sus ojos, se estaba calmando.**

**-Ey si Ya Jake-dijo Quil a su amigo.**

**-MMM…-dijo Jake mientras la manda de lobos lo empujaba poco para afuera de esa habitacion, de repente Jake me miro suplicante.- Bells…-dijo serio- Verdad que nunca acose a tu hija?-dijo con los ojos suplicantes viendome y la de las otras personas igual.**

**-Em..Jake nos vemos mañana-dije y el se congelo, escuche la risa Sorda de Emmett de repente senti paz- Gracias Jazz..**

**-Bella-dijo como la vieja etiqueta decia, Alice le sonrio.**

**-Bueno chicos-dijo Esme sonriendonos a todos- es hora de..-miro a Emmett y Rose- HORA DE DORMIR O DESCANSAR SIN HACER RUIDO O DESTRUIR COSAS.**

**-Pero..-gimoteo Emmett- pero Esme..!**

**-Buena idea –dijo Rose sonriendo y Emmett la miro asustado- estoy cansada Emmett por el viaje.**

**-¡Pero somos vampiros"!-grito Emmett mirando a su esposa mientras todos mirabamos divertidos la escena.- No nos cansamos por el Sexo!**

**-Alice quieres ir de compras?-dijo Rose mirando a Alice que estaba dando saltitos brillando, Ignorando a Emmett que todavia lloraba me miro- Vienes Bella?**

**-Emmm…-**

**-¡si – grito Alice mientras me agarraba el brazo y saliamos de ahí…**

**Espero que les haya gustado y perdon por la tardanza pero muchos lios he pasado**

**Bueno cuidense y comenten!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Volterra

Prov. Edward:

Ya ha pasado como una semana de que llegamos a Italia para saber los de Los Vulturi, Sencillamente; Carlisle junto con Esme, Julieta y Marcos se han encargado de sacar a los humanos vivos y restos que encontramos en unas mazmorras muy debajo de todos, Miramos a Los mellizos y solo se quedaron viendo, No me gusta para nada la atencion que Alec le presta a mi hija…y lo mas raro es que crece, pero esta creciendo como cuando era una bebe. Ayer lo comente con Carlisle.

Flash Back:

_Estaba Carlisle viendo la biblioteca de los antiguos cuando toque la puerta._

_-Pasa Hijo-dijo y entre._

_-¿Shakespare?-le pregunte al ver el libro que traia y se rio._

_-A tu madre le gusta…¿Pasa algo?-_

_-Renesme esta creciendo mas de lo normal…-le dije y el suspiro y se sento en una silla que habia Cerca-¿Ya sabias verdad? ¿No sabes porque?._

_-¿Alec Vulturi te dice algo hijo?-pregunto y gruñi- Tipicos celos paternales-dijo y ambos reimos- A Nessie se le alborota la hormona-_

_-¡Pero tiene diez años!-gruñi entre dientes- ¡Todavia esta muy chica!-dije y se rio._

_-Nessie tiene la madurez mental como un adulto-dijo- Ahora ella ..Hace una semana si aparentaba sus diez años, ahora ya aparenta los 14, justo los que…le faltan dos años para parecer de su edad-dijo sonriendo y dejo el libro y se puso a mirar otros._

_-Alice lo aprovecha igual que Rosalie-dije al recordar como sus tias que son mis hermanas se la llevaron de compras y Bella fue con ellas.-..no me justa._

_-¿No decias que preferias a alguien mas para ella que no fuera Jacob Black?-dijo y sonrei- asi que aprovecha hijo._

Fin Flash Back

Cierto, Carlisle tenia razon. Aparte Alec me caia mejor pero eso si olvidaba que es de los Vulturis pero trata bien a Nessie y no la trata como una posecion a diferencia de Jacob, Veia claramente como a mi y a toda la Familia (incluida los Cross) nos enojamos a pesar de que Mitzi y Julieta no conocia bien a Nessie ya la querian.

Todos los Cross me caian bien.

Mejor dicho, la mayoria de los Cross me caian bien, a Excepción de Criss, no me gustaba como miraba a _Mi_ Bella, bueno, ya no le puedo decir que es mia, pero es mi esposa, madre de mi hija…la cual queriamos mucho, Pero…Me sorprendia los ojos de Orez, el era…un?

-Es como Nessie-dijo una voz a mis espaldas y voltee era Bella, traia su cabello suelto, unos Jeans y una blusa color azul, me miraba un poco cautelosa.

-Bella como sabias?-dije viendola y ella se acerco, estabamos en un pequeño corredor, se acerco a mi lado.

-Nose..Alice me dijo que en vez de pensarlo estabas murmurandolo …asi que…Orez..Tiene bueno ya sus 50 años y es pareja de Mitzi..Aunque..Bueno ¿Por qué preguntas?-me pregunto mirandome los ojos; recorde sus antiguos ojos color chocolate.

-Bueno Bella?-pregunte y no me dijo nada-¿Qué tienes con Criss?-dije y note como se tensaba un poco.

-Nada Edward-dijo en un susurro apenas audible, inclusive para un vampiro, la mire con curiosidad pero justo volteo a otro lado. ¿Qué tenia ella con aquel Imbecil?...con el que la miraba como su propiedad…?

_Tu tambien la veias asi_-dijo una voz en mi cabeza cuando recorde que era cierto, en Forks.

-Edward…Cullen-dijo ella y tomo mi mano, con la otra que tenia libre acaricie su mejilla, calida para ser un Vampiro –Tu que Crees que tengo con el?.

-El te ama-dije y ella ni nego ni acepto solo se quedo callada mirando al suelo.-¿Tu Bella?-pregunte y le puse un mechon de cabello atrás de la oreja cuando ella levanto la vista y me miro con sus ojos dorados- Se supone que..-fui dibujando una linea de su mandibula hasta su cuello, rozando levemente su piel- Tu nos dejastes…hace ocho largos años…Nessie preguntaba por ti..¿Que le decia?...Que le podria decir?-dije.

-Edward…-susurro aturdida- yo no…Yo no quise…

-Yo tampoco quise que te fueras-dije levantando su mentos para que me viese-Nadie lo quiso, eramos una familia feliz…¿Por qué nos dejastes?-le pregunte con dolor en la voz, mientras dejaba caer la mano. Mire al suelo.

-Edward…Yo fui Obligada-dijo en un susurro y la mire rapido, su hermoso rostro estaba triste- Mira se que me odias y..

-No te odio-dije negando lo que ella acaba de decir y me miro sorprendida- ¿Cress que te odiaria a ti? A ti Isabella Marie Cullen Swan Dwyer Masen-dije con todos sus apellidos y nombres que le pertenecian desde hace ocho años y mas- Tu eres la razon de mi existencia, tu eres…todavia mi marca de heroina personal-dije acercando un mecho que tenia a lado del cuello, lo oli, respire su aroma que era mil veces mejor- Y nunca te odiaria ni aunque me traiciones…Bella yo siempre te amo y te amare.

-Una noche, todos se fueron a Cazar- empezo a contar Bella mirandome a los ojos y atento escuche la razon de mi tortura-

"_Yo estaba sola..Le preparaba un caldo a Nessie que estaba enferma si bien recuerdas, cuando oi algo afuera de la casa…me acerque, fui a la velocidad vampirica pensando en que eras tu o alguien mas de la familia…Pero era una Mujer…_

_Una mujer de la que sentia celos a pesar de que nunca vi como te trato._

_Tanya Denali._

_-No te preocupes Bella-dijo cuando me vio afuera de la puerta. Senti ganas de correr, pero tenia enfrente a la miebro de otra familia, que queriamos, eran como primos, Carmen, Eleazar..Nos llevabamos bien, aunque traba de olvidar con…_

_-¿Pasa algo Tanya?-le pregunte y se acerco._

_-Bella ha pasado algo muy importante y creo que deberias saberlo..es referente a Irinia-dijo y reocrde a la Vampireza que hizo que los Vulturis nos quiesesen matar por una falta que nunca paso- Irinia._

_-Irinia murio hace ocho años Tanya- dije y pense en Nessie- Nessie es la prueba del tiempo pasado, que los Vulturis no nos hicieron daño alguno-Dije y ella asintio, beserve su rostro; cosa que debia de haber echo antes: estaba trizte, enojada y asustada ¿Por qué?_

_-Bella debes de irte-me dijo en un susurro que me hice para atrás y ella rio; NO con aquella risa de los cihstes de Emmett,No con la risa coqueta que le lanzaba a Edaward, No con la risa de cuando jugaba con Nessie, No era esta una risa Sadica y Cruel.- Tu no mereces…Ellos y yo acordamos esto, como Base del Trato.-Dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Cuál trato?-dije mientras ella se acercaba._

_-Lo siento-dijo parandose enfrente de mi, me miro con un odio muy grande- Que vio mi Eddie en ti?-pregunto y me acaricio la mejilla, me estremeci a pesar de no ser humana- no lo se..-dijo y dejo su mano- Bueno, ellos haran su trabajo-dijo riendo_

_-Dejala-oi una voz, me quede quita, no lo habia sentido. Era un chico rubio, muy hermoso._

_-Lo siento Crissito-dijo Tanya viendome con Odio.- Los Vulturis han decidido que se una a ellos._

_-No!-grite sin voz y el chico rubio se enfrento contra ella, yo trataba de alejarlos, hasta que no se comno ella se desmayo y mire al rubio que me miraba preocupado- Tanya…!-de repente ella desaparecio y el chico se me acerco._

_-Tengo el don de poder transportar a la gente con el pensamiento…y pense "Que se vaya a su casa" que original verdad..?- musito._

_-Yo.._

_-Tenemos que irnos..-dijo tomando mi mano- , Los Vulturis…tienes un escudo y ellos no te raestrearan pero si a tu familia, ven conmigo…Por favor-dijo y le tome la mano, nos fuimos…"_

-Tiempo despues me entere-dijo ella viendome- Tanya habia echo un trato con los Vultirs…Queria que ellos me mataran quedarse contigo, pero ellos querian borrarme la memoria…para que yo estuviera en su guardia-dijo ella y aprete los puños enojado.

-Bella…

-Edward…Criss le borro la memoria a Tanya y ella no se acuerda, pero el me salvo-dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

-El te…

-Lo se-

-Entonces..¿Lo alientas?

-Tu crees eso?

-Lo veo

-Mentira Edward Cullen

-Han pasando diez años…

-Crees que cambiaron mis sentimientos.

-Llevo pensando eso…

-Eres un masoquista.

-Mira quien habla que se tiraba de los alcantilados cuando era humana.

-Jake te dijo?

-no bella, fue el fantasma de Navidad.

-Ja ja.

-Bella…

-Que quieres que te diga ¿Qué te amo?

-…..-

-Edwad…

-Bella, te amo…eres mi vida, yo te amare siempre y doy gracias a que puedo vivir, porque yo te conoci, cuando estaba dudando de mi existencia-dije

-Esto me suena a los votos matrimoniales Edward-

-Sigues…

-Pero!-hizo un adorable puchero y por casi caigo.

-Sigues…-repeti y ella gruño suavemente.

-Okey…Edward, te amo eres mi vida, por ti di mi mortalidad para que estuviesemos juntos…-dijo ella y me sonrio.

-Y el novio puede besar a la novia…o sera ExEsposa-dijo una voz a nuetra espalda y vimos, era Emmett con varias bolsas que venia cargando- Am...-miro las bolsas- Crei que…Rose…-

-Hola..Bella-dijo Rose acercandose a mi angel, le quito una bolsa a Emmett y saco un vestido azul, lo puso enfrente de Bella viendolo- te quede muy bien..¡Alice!

-Sip?-dijo la enana apareciendo de la nada, y cuando vio a Bella con el vestido enfrente empezo a saltar- divina, dvina…! Bella ¡Ponte el vestido!

-Pero!-

-No, nada-dijo y me vio.-Nessie!-llamo y vi a mi hija aparecer con ropas muy…un poco reveladoras y me enoje.

-RENESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAN MASEN DWYER –dije y senti la mirada de Rosalie- HALE ¡–Grite viendo a mi hija que se asusto.

_Papa! Por favor..Hoy ire con Alec a cenar_.-penso mi hija.

-Y ASI MENOS SALES, SEÑORITA VETE A TU CUARTO A CAMBIAR!-le dije y Nessie se enojo.

-Pero Papa"!-mi hija hizo un puchero y mire a Bella.

-Señorita tu padre tiene razon- dijo ella y Nessie agacho la cabeza avergonzada- Quitate eso y ponte algo mas.

-Chicos!-dijo Alice y levante la mano, ella se callo.

-Esta bien-dijo Renesme suspirando, se dio la vuelta con enfado y se fue derecho a su cuarto, Rose y Alice se nos pararon enfrente enojadas.

-Alice!-le regaño Bella- es una niña!

-Aparenta catorce!-dijo Alice.

-Es muy chica todavia-dije. Rose me vio molesta.

-Edward…Si fuera mi hija Yo-dijo Rose pero la interrupi.

-Pero no lo es!-Le grite en cara a mi hermana que se puso palida, mas de lo que es- Nessie no es tu hija!

-…-se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, Alice antes de irse me miro triste y enojada y se fue tras de ella.

-¡Edward Cullen!-me grito mi Bella Enojada- porque le dijistes eso a Rose!, ella la a tratado como su hija.

-Porque la verdadera no estuvo ahí con ella!-le dije y me arrepenti en seguida al ver la Cara de mi angel; se puso triste me empezo a doler el pecho al verla asi- Bella..

-Edward Cullen!-grito enojada y vi como se convulsionaba un poco; un sozollo se escapo de ella, apenas yo iba a ir pero de repente Criss estaba enfrente de ella abrazandola.

-No te preocupes Bella, esta bien-volteo el a verme- es un estupido insensble.

-y tu un maldito aprovechado!-le grite y entonces el se ma salto mientras di un salto para atrás, me miro enojado.

-Edward!-grito ella- Criss!

-No la mereces!-dijo y empezamos a pelear, Oimos como Bella llamaba a Carlisle y Esme, junto con Marcos y Julieta, pero Criss y yo luchabamos.

Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que estaban aquí cuando nos estaban separando, Marcos a mi mientras Carlisle a Criss, Esme y Julieta junto con Bella nos miraban preocupadas a los dos, Esme fue corriendo hacia mi, Julieta fue con Criss, pero Bella solo se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejandonos ahí.

-Bella!-Grito grito Criss, mientras gruñi.

-Edward clamate-pidio Esme acercandose mientras me trataba de calmar pero con Criss y sus pensamientos era muy dificil.

-Esta bien-dije derrotado.

-Buen chico- io una voz a mi espalda pero la reconoci, era Jacob.

-y nessie?-pregunto.

-Esta lejos-le dije y gruño.

-Callate chupasangre-diijo molesto.

-Soy su padre –dije y cerró los ojos, me fije que le temblaban las manos.- Alejate de ella,

-Ella es mia-dijo y Carlisle me solto, porque gruño con esa señal me lanze encima del Lobo.

-Ahhh-grite mientras aventaba a Jacob que me miraba con los ojos centellantes de furia y se lanzaba a mi, lo golpee, pero nadie hizo nada por quitarnos o separanos, todos estaban igual de enojados que yo por lo que el acaba de decir de mi hija. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Nessie habia llegado con Bella y Alec a su lado. Aparecieron todos

-¡papa!-grito y me separe de Jacob que me miraba sonriente, mi hija se puso enfrente de mi como si quisiera proteger a Jacob, un gruñido salio en repuesta de mis labios, pero di un paso atrás.

-Renesme…-

-Mira Papa…yo aprecio lo que hicistes por lo que dijo pero es mi vida-dijo y vlteo a ver a Jacob furiosa- y tu calmate pequeño Perro, encontramos algo interensate sobre los Vulturis papa-dijo ahora viendome.

PROV: ALEC:

Verla ahí actuando como diplomatica, me hacia sentir orgulloso, la pequeña habia crecido para convertirse en una hermosa mujer, Una mujer que amaba.

-Papa…Lo Vulturis tiene una…un libro-dijo Nessie mirandome y le sonrei- Alec no sabia tampoco que existia.

-Es cierto-coolabore con mi bella Vampira que me dedico una sonrisa- Nunca o almenos que yo sepa lo habian sacado, sera donde pongan sus memorias?

-Puede ser- contesto Carlisle Cullen agarrando el libro que Nessie tenia en las manos mientras todos lo escuchabamos, mire y pude ver que faltaba Jane ¿Dónde esta?

-…-la vi deslizandose silenciosamente a lado de Alice que miraba ansiosamente a Carslile que junto con Marcos veian que tenia adentro escrito.

-Parece…viene lugares…-

-Como vitacoras de viaje-termino Marcos la frase de Carlisle.

-Al parecer…an estado investigando algo….-dijo Carslile pasandole el diario a Edward- En el menciona varios lugares, pero nos enfocaremos al ultimo que esta escrito.

-Es en Sudamerica-dijo Edward respondiendo a las preguntas de todos- ¿Abandonar la guardia Vulturi?...no es un lujo que nos podemos dar Carlisle…deben de quedarse.

-Facil…-dijo Orez mirando a Edward- Carlisle, Marcos, Julieta y Esme que se queden, nosoros podemos ir a esos lugares, pero que no se queden solos.

-Los Maestros no creo que querrian que –mire a Jane que empezaa a soltar un rollo- No creo quedeban de hacer eso

-Quieres encontrar a tu maestro?-pregunto Emmett Cullen mirando a mi hermana.

-Mira…

-Lo siento- dijo la tia de Nessie; Rosalie- Niña es necesario.

-Si- dije pero Jane me miro enojada.

-Esme y Julieta, junto con sus respectivas parejas se quedaran aquí-dijo Jasper.

-Yo me quedo-dijo Mitzi mirando a Orez.

-Y yo…-dijo suspirando sonriendo.

-Yo me quedaria-dijo Emmett- pero quiero unos Pumas….

-En tal caso, reservare el avin-dijo Alice himperactiva pero luego se quedo quieta.

-¿Pasa algo tia?-pregunto Nessie.

-¡Iremos de compras!-dijo saltando y escuche como los Cullen suspiraban mientras ella se perdia de vista.

-En tal caso…Jane..

-Me quedo-djo ella

-Iran Edward, Bella, Nessie-me miro Rosalie y asenti- Jasper, Emmet, Alice y….

-Yo…-dijo un chico, el cual, le cay mal a Nessie porque ama a su madre- Yo ire- escuche un gruñido de parte de Edward.

-Mañana a las 6:00 a. m. hay un vuelo disponible… que nos llevara al aereopuerto-dijo Alice

-Entonces preparence-dijo Julieta viendonos.

-Alce…-dijo Esme acercandose y asenti- Cuida de Nessie; aunque vayan Edward y Bella…cuidala.

-Claro-dije sonriendo.

-¿Cómo que se van?-pregunto una voz a mis espladas.

Oh…No, no lo permitire….

-A ningun lado –gruñi a Jacob Black.

-Porfavor…-miro rogando a Nesie que se mordia el labio,

-Es….okey-dijo cerrando los ojos y Jacob sonrio triunfiante.

-Preparence-dijo Carlisle- amañana empieza algocon lo que pienso….sera nuevo.

**HOLA CHICos!**

**Que tal el capi? Comenten y digan que les parece la historia si voy bien..o los estoy confundiendo para arreglar eso.**

**Y disculpen la tardanza, pero esk la escuela y otras pequeñas circunstancias me han hecho no poder subir esto, pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido, bueno comenten; espero sus critican y que esten bien.**

**¡Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete: "Viajaremos, Viajeremos…"

Prov. Bella

Han pasado ya muchos vuelos desde que hemos salido de Volterra Jake; Nessie; Alec; Alice, Jasper, Edward; Criss y yo. Los demas decidieron quedarse para vigilar si volvian los Vulturis.

Estabamos sentados en unas sillas, la gente se nos quedaba viendo, algunas personas se quedaban quietas unos segundos, e iban dos veces que se le acercaban dos chicos a Nessie provocando los celos de Jake como los de Alec, claro, tambien los celos paternales de mi querido-todavia esposo Edward, la risa de Alice, Jasper como la mia.

-Ya….-miraba Alice impaciente el reloj, nos faltba solamente un vuelo mas y ella se estaba volviendo loca por no poder comprar nada de ropa, tambien Nessie compartia su "Dolor".

-Ya Alice-le calmo Jasper sonriendo.

-Mmm…-

-Bella…-me llamo Criss y voltee, el que estaba a unos paso se acerco- Vamos a caminar.

-Claro, ya me aburria-dije parandome de un salto, el sonrio.

-Bella quedan diez minutos para el siguiente Vuelo-me recordo Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Espera-dijo Criss mirandolo fijamente- queda el tiempo suficiente cullen.

-Pero..-

-Basta-dijo jake mirando la escena- primero a encontrar a los chupasangrey luego pelean por Bells

-Jake-grite y sonrio.

-De nada Bells- dijo mientras Nessie le daba un codazo haciendo que Alec se riera.

-Bueno- Vamonos!-dijo Criss y me tomo del brazo para salirnos de ahí, notamos que la gente volteaba a vernos y murmuraban "Que linda pareja" lo que ocasiono que oyeramos el gruñido de Edward, tambien el de Alice, pero Jasper le trataba de calmar.

-Sabes?-le pregunte a Criss mientras caminabas atravez del lugar- Hace poco el imaginar volver a Edward y Ness me daria tanto gusto, igual ahora pero ellos avanzaron sin mi –musite.

-Bella? No les has dicho porque te fuiste?-pregunte y lo vi suplicante, eso era imposible- Tienes que, te conoszco, pero si les dijieras la verdadera causa por la que los Vulturis te…pidieron irte de ahí, Forks. Tiene que volver.

Mire a Criss.

-De verdad…-nos paramos enfrente de un pequeño puesto de revistas y la gente no veia, me acerque a Criss- ¿Quieres…-me acerque y el se quedo tieso- que yo regrese con …Edward?-susurre en su oido y me abrazo- tienes que despejar tu mente…-dije separandolo de mi- tienes que hacerlo…-entonces cambie mi tono de voz- ¿Por favor?

Se rio.

-Detesto cuando haces eso-dijo sonriendo y rei con ganas- si Edward te hubiera visto…

-Pero no lo ha hecho- acorte y me calle- Edward no debe saber la causa de los Vulturis-pense…si Edward…supiera que….-No, no quiero correr ese riesgo; mas vale de que no abras la boca Criss, eres mi amigo y..

-Confias en mi-dijo y me miro a los ojos- esta bien, pero algun dia les tendras que decir la causa a tu hija y a Edward.

-Claro, paralaba de Scaut-dije y sonrio.

Se oyo un movil y comprendi que era el mio y conteste.

-Hola?

-Ven rapido, ya despegaremos-dijo la voz cantarina de Alice y colgo, Criss me miraba. Suspire

-El vuelo…vamos-dije y el sonrio mientras tomo mi mano para irnos de vuelta con los demas. Tenia Criss razon…Edward y Nessie deberian saber la verdad, pero despues de que los Vulturis aparecieran porque si no causaria unos problemas que serian muy dificiles de resolver. Mire a Criss que miraba a las personas mientras caminabamos, criss fue mi…hermano? Mi amigo…el me ayudo a sobrevivir sin los Cullen…me ayudo en no caer en depresion por no tener cerca a Edward; mi querido esposo y Nessie; mi adorada Hija, le debo mucho a Criss…mucho…

-Bella!-grito Alice viendonos llegar de la mano y Edward agacho la mirada, Criss rapido me solto y se fue a sentar. Me acerque a Nessie que ojeaba una revista.

-Nessie-dije y sonrio, me sente a su lado- y Jake? Alec?

-Jake tenia sed y fue por soda, Alec le fue a llamar a Jane…Asi que mi tia Alice me presto una revista…ya me muero de comprar ropa-dijo sonriendo y me rei- ¿Paso algo?

-Si pareces sobrina de Alice Cullen-dije un poquito dramatica y Alice y ella se rieron, haciendo que la gente voltearan a verlas, Edward junto con Jasper sonrieron- Bueno…solo un viaje mas….

-Mama…-dice Nessie nerviosa y la volteo a ver- Jake y Alec….la mera…la verdad…esque…

-Que?

-Se fueron-dijo y sonrei.

-En tal caso viajaremos cinco-

-No, siete…

-Quienes viene?-pregunte.

-Dile ya Nessie, ya la conoces-dijo Edward sonriendo- aparte no le gustan las sorpresas..

-¿Qué demo..

-Bella!-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, lo mire

Era Emmett Cullen junto con Rosalie….Rosalie…Emmett…, me daba miedo..o bueno mejor dicho…

-Bella no puedo cree que Viajaremos!...uhhh…-dijo sonriendo y Rose lo miro- ¿Qué?, hace mucho que no viajamos en familia…claro que faltan Carlisle y Esme…pero esa parejita ya tenia varios atrazos…¿Verdad Rose?

-Emmett-dijo ella riendo.

-Asi que Jake regreso por?...-todos me vieron-Ah..la manada?...-asintieron- y Alec por su hermana?-otra vez hicieron lo mismo.

-Bueno…Hermanita…-dijo Emm abrazandome- Este viaje sera muy interesante

-¿Por…

-Fueron muchos años sin tenerte, en este viaje…sera un viaje inolvidable…-dijo entonces vi que Alice puso una cara que significaba estaba teniendo una vision, Jasper le toco el brazo, despues de unos segundos, ella reacciono y miro a Jasper sonriendo y luego me vio a mi con una sonrisa muy rara.

-¿Qué vistes Alice?-pregunto Edward y en ese momento Criss (que estaba sentado) se paro y se puso atento como los demas.

-Oh..no, Edward…no seas fisgon!-dijo Alice sacandole la lengua-este viaje sera….divertido-dijo y nos dio una sonrisa deslumbrante a todos.

-Solo queda algo que decir-dijo Emett, caminando hacia el centro de nosotros y de repente se quedo callado cosa que es rara; Emmett nunca se calla ni se esta quieto, pero de repente alzo la mirada, solto una carcajada y me vio- Bella?

-Si?

.Viajaremos, viajaremos-dijo en un tono que me decia..

Que a lo mejor tenia que sentarme lo mas lejos de Emmett Cullen.

**Perdon, hola!**

**Se que me tare y espero que les guste el capitulo, he andado muy atareada con la escuela y la vida…se que esta corto, pero les prometo que el proximo estara mas largo. Actualizare posiblemente el viernes de la proxima semana**

**Espero que les guste y diganme si la historia va bien, si tiene alguna duda o algo, ponganlo y se los dire, espero sus reviwers. No actualizare si no hay cinco o si no pensare que no les gusta el fic…T-T**

**Jaja, espero sus comentarios.**

**Cuidense, tratare de actualizar mas pronto**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo Ocho- …

Prov. Bella

Okey, estoy en el avion con Edward y Alice nos puso a mi y a el juntos sentados en los ultimos asientos de ese avion. Juro que la duende me las pagara, aunque si quise estar aquí a lado de el, pero me da cosa con Criss atrás de nosotros, asi que para no hablar con Edward y hacer enojar a Criss pude sacar mi libro preferido de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen, aunque soy Vampiro y tengo memoria fotografica, a veces me gusta relajarme y alejarme a un rincon a leer el libro que nunca me ha cansando y el mi preferido.

-¿Orgullo y prejuicio?-pregunto Edward y le mire- ¿Traes "Cumbres …

-Claro, esos dos lbros son mis preferidos- dije sonriendo y el me sonrio- Y tu Edward…que piensas?

-Nada, nada, esto parece un plan de vacacciones en familia-sonrio- y eso es lo que necesita Nessie; que seamos una famlia…

Suspire.

-Primero hay que ir…a buscar a los Vulturis-dije- E investigar sobre el rosario-dije recordandolo y Edward se quedo callado- Edward?

-Rosalie…-dije y cai en la cuenta. Rosalie se habia emocionado cuando encontramos el rosario, descubrimos que volvia humano temporamente a un vampiro mientras lo traia puesto, naturalemente yo me lo quede, y lo llevo conmigo- Rosalie….quiee..

-Quiere ser humana otra vez- respondi en un susurro

-claro, pero…sabe las consecuencias…y que ella y Emmett estaran mas el que ella en celibato-dijo Edward y me aguante la risa.

Escuche los claros bufidos de Emmett junto con los de Rosalie mientras trataba de guardar la compostura para no reime del sacrificio…si es que se le pueda decir a eso..que Emmett y ella tendran que hacer…pasaria lo mismo que yo y Edward tuvimos que pasar antes de ir a la isla Esme…

La Isla Esme, el dia que vivi una parte de mi humanidad para compartir mi futura vida como inmortal junto a Edward…

-Bella?

-Nada, nada….-susurre mientras pensaba en las cosas, tal vez resolviendo la causa de la ida de los Vulturis pueda decirle a Edward que lo quiero, aunque amo a Criss pero Criss sabe que a quien en verdad amoes a Edward pero si por ahora no lo quiero como pareja es por causa delo que esta pasando. Mire hacia adelante, nos faltaba al parecer cerca de media hora y no se que hariamos despues de llegar, es claro que buscar indicios sobre donde podrian estar los Vulturis.

Suspire y empeze a leer mi libro.

-Tenemos que ir de compras-dijo Alice dos segundos despues de que bajamos del avoin y llegamos al aeropuerto, teniamos suerte de que era de noche y porla investigacion de Carslile y los escritos de Aro y los demas, el lugar de Sudamerica que teniamos que ir, es un pueblo en donde casi siempre esta nublado, parecido a Forks lo cual nos da ventaja.

-Primero hay que ir a un hotel y hospedarnos para dejar las cosas-dijo Jasper y todos asentimos, pedimos un taxi (de echo fueron 4, uno para Emmet y Rose, otro para Alice, Jasper y Nessie, otro para mi, Edward y Criss (gran idea de Alice) y otro para las maletas que no cabian los taxis.

Llegamos a un hotel muy bonito y espacioso, todos (Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett) dormian en un cuarto (obiamente) y tres inviduales para mi, Criss y Edward.

La habitacion era comoda, me gusto.

Rapidamente agarre mi malete apenas la tuve y me di un baño, me puse una sencilla pijama azul aunque no necesito dormir.., era de dos piezas, una blusa sin mangas azul marino con un short negro con encaje que se veia hermoso. Me mire al espejo, mientras trataba de recoger mi cabello. Pero tocaron mi puerta interrumpiendo. Estaba en un pequeño peinador

-Mama?-pregunto Nessie mientras entraba, usaba un camison un poco corto (le dara un infarto a Edward ver que `pijama usa su hija, jajaja) de color rosa que se que le regalo Alice, su sello esta en la ropa.- Puedo pasar?

-Claro hija-susurre y entro rapidamente y se sento en mi cama, me pare de la silla y me sente a lado de ella- Sucede algo?-pregunte ansiosa.

-Mama, me siento confundida-dijo suspirando- me gusta Jake, lo amo desde que lo conoszco ; desde que era una niña…pero conoci a Alec…aunque es un poco emo tambien es simpatico y calido…y sencillamente no se que hacer…-dijo pero iba a decirle algo cuando recorde que era tan solo una niña (bueno , una niña no acrece con rapidez) pero esta pequeña asi que la acerque a mi.

-Nessie, tu escogeras a..¿A quien amas mas?-pregunte y ella nego- no sabes?

-No mama-

-Medita bien corazon, ellos no estan aquí, por lo tanto puedes pensar y meditar bien las cosas-dije ella rio- sucede algo?

Me abrazo.

-Siempre quise tener una platica de madre e hija mama-dijo y me empeze a sentir culpable- pero no queria que fuese de este tema.

-Lo se hija-dije sientiendome feliz al fi por poder llamarle asi, entonces de repente se paro- Nessei?

-Mejor me voy, mañana tiaAlice prometio que ella, Tia Rose , tu y yo iriamos de compras…¡No es genial?-dijo con los ojos brillando y gemi- Mama ¿Paso algo?-dijo preocupada.

-Hija…emmm…si, si eres Sobrina de Alice Cullen-dije y rio, me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches Mama

-Buenas noches Ness-dije y se salio, no me habia ddo cuenta, pero Nessie caminaba como Alice, casi danzando mientras camina, si es que se le puede decir que so es caminar normal. Suspire y agarre un libro que habia comprado antes de saber que volveria a ver a los Cullen, entonces sono mi telefono celular, conteste.

-Hola?

-Bella, is my Mitzi-

-Mitzi! Hey que paso?

-nada, solamente quise saber como estaban las cosas –dijo en tono alegre.

-Bien

-Y Criss?-pregunto y suspire- Belly? No puedes hacer esto-

-No se de que hablas-dije un poco culpable.

-Bella, tu amas a Edward, el te ama ¿Por qué no regresan? Tienen una maravillosa hija juntos…¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto ella un poco enojada.

-Pasa…Pasa que no puedo decirle a Edward que ….-suspire.

-Deberias de…-dijo un poco fria.

-No, adios Mitzi, el viaje fue muy cansado y me agoto, adios-musite y escuche una risa.

- De mi no te salvas-dijo y colgo.

Puse el telefono en una mesita que estaba a lado de la cama, mientras pensaba si volvia a querer leer o que.

-Bella-dijo una voz musical a mis espaldas y vi, era Edwad que acababa de entrar, vestia una sencilla playera blanca y unos pantalones negros.

-Es de noche-dije viendo su ropa- no sabia que ibas a salir-dije mientras el me miraba iguall.

-no sabia que tu querias descansar-susurro mientrasme miraba cauteloso- Puedo pasar? Digo, ya pase, pero acercarme mas?-pregunto en un tono suave que si mi corazon latiera estaria al mil, asenti y dio unos pocos paso mas-Mira Bella, quiero decirte que te amo-dijo t trate de tragarme la sonrisa que queria poner- te amo y de mi parte esto, este sentimiento no acabara. Todavia te amo y espero por siempre amarte porque eres lo mejor que me paso, tu luminastes mi…existencia y me distes una hermosa hija-dijo y sonriei pensando en Nessie.

-Edward-susurre parandome- Te juro que yo…todavia siento algo por ti-dije y avanzo unos pasos- espera, dije que siento cosas por ti, pero nunca te dije que volvieramos, que quede claro que por ahora no podemos estar juntos, deja que pase lo de los Vulturis y entonces decidiremos juntos nuestro futuro, si seguimos juntos o estemos separados. Lo que esta pasando va a evitar que hablemos de nuestros sentimientos, pero te dire algo: si siento algo por Criss y…

Retrocedio y rio. Lo mire

-Mira Bella-fue a la puerta y luego estuvo ahí como si apenas entrara- Esto no se acabara, tu y yo somos una pareja, tu y yo nos amamos, lo de Criss se te pasara, pero si cres que sientes algo por Criss no te preocupes, hare que ese amor se junte con el que ya me tengas, esto no se acabara Bellahasta que yo muera, siempre te amare-dijo y salio de mi habitacion.

_QUE LES PARECE?, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PERDON POR NO SUBRIR, FUE POR EL INTERNED Q SE ME IBA MUCHO, COMENTEN PORFAVOR A VER QUE LES PARECIO_


	9. Aviso

Hola! Bueno, se que no se pueden subir esto, pero bueno

Lo siento! Pero es que…1ro no actualice porque no estaba inspirada, luego se me borro el capitulo que ya tenia escrito, luego se me olvido la contraseña y me hackearon el msn

Me acabo de acordar de esto, y de la contraseña, dejare este aviso por una semana, volveré a subir toda la historia otra vez y la mejorare (aparte de k estoy escribiendo otro fic) bueno, dentro de una semana tendrán noticias de este fic tanto como el otro (aunque le estoy dudando un poco con la otra)

Jejeje, lo siento (otra vez) pero la contraeña se me olvido…hasta aurita k de suerte encontré donde la había anotado, bueno, espero obtener su perdón y/e editare el fic ,pork si , hay cosas que se cortan, en fin, eso es todo! Saludos!

Atte. Maleny


End file.
